Shards of Memory
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: This Story is a collection of drabbles 1 chapter per drabble. Some connect together, some do not. All of them are about the Alex Rider universe with the odd crossover fic thrown in. Please Enjoy
1. Days

**Shards of Memory**

**Authors Note: **_So it's been forever and a day since I have posted on here. The truth is that I don't use nearly as much as I used to. I now use Livejournal. I will randomly post on here still, but most of my stuff is now archived and posted over there. _

_This 'Story' is a collection of drabbles; 1 chapter per drabble. Some connect, some do not. All of them are about the Alex Rider universe with the odd crossover fic thrown in._

_I hope you all enjoy, and i hope that you will come over to Livejournal to see the rest of my stuff._

* * *

_Title: Days_

_Rating: Any Age_

_Type: General_

_Pairing/Character: Alex Rider_

_Disclaimer: Alex Rider, characters and scenes are the property of Anthony Horowitz._

_Summary: The days waiting for the doctor's verdict were some of the longest of Alex's life._

* * *

Days

The days waiting for the doctor's verdict were some of the longest of Alex's life.

He sat by the window seat in his home in Chelsea, counting the seconds, and then the minutes, and then the hours slowly passing him by as he waited.

When the phone rang, as it sometimes did, he would wait with baited breath as Jack picked it up, her own voice sounding much louder than usual.

So many times it wasn't the doctor, but a concerned friend or a well meaning MI6 colleague. He hated them. He hated them for giving him the hope that he would have his answer when Jack had put the phone down on its cradle.

Days passed and he found himself relaxing. Surely if it was bad news they would have told him already.

The phone rang.

"Mr Rider?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr Pearson. I'm sorry but we cannot operate…"


	2. Quiet Moments

**Shards of Memory**

**Authors Note: **_So here we are, drabble number two. _

_This drabble is a crossover fic with Artemis Fowl and also has a female OC of my own creation which I have used in a few Alex Rider stories._

_Enjoy and Review!_

_ Ladyfirehair_

**

* * *

**

**Title: Quiet moments**

**Fandom: Crossover Alex Rider/ Artemis fowl**

**Rating: Teen**

**Pairing: Faera (OC)/Fowl/Rider**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is the property of Anthony Horowitz and Artemis Fowl is Eoin Colfer's**

**Warning: Threesome**

**Summary: Alex loves the quiet moments with his lovers…****

* * *

**

**Quiet Moments**

Some said their relationship was unethical, disgusting. But to Alex, lying in their bed with his tanned legs tangled with Madeleine's and Artemis's pale slender ones, it was perfect.

Lazily he ran his fingers up and down the soft arm of the woman beside him and watched the sleepy blue eyes of the man on the other side.

Maddy gave a soft sound of contentment and Artemis's eyes flicked down to her face, softening perceptibly.

They don't need words anymore.

Artemis bent his head and pressed his lips very softly to the young Australian's lips and she responded softly in return, sliding long lithe fingers into the older mans' satiny raven locks.

Alex watched them, resting his chin on Maddy's shoulder, and thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful or more erotic than those two kissing.

Artemis was all cool ice, calculating and blunt whereas Maddy was all warm fire, passionate and harsh. And Alex?

He was the earth beneath them, grounding them and turning that passion away from fighting and into more…useful…activities.

The raven haired Irishman pulled softly out of the kiss and gently rested his forehead against the copper haired Australians. The strands of their hair entwined and Alex stretched out a tentative hand and stroked it softly.

Two pairs of eyes looked up at him, one deepest blue, the other a sparkling green and the two of them smiled up at him.

He bent his head and kissed one and then the other, letting his golden hair twine with their copper and black.

Maddy was the first to sleep, her eyelashes fluttering but surrendering to sleep wholly knowing that she was safe.

Artemis was next, his eyes closing reluctantly, as though unwilling to allow any time that could be used for his nefarious schemes or spending time with his lovers, to be given to sleep.

Alex was the last, holding the two people he loved most in the world close to him and closing his eyes, a small smile curving his mouth.


End file.
